cncfandomcom-20200223-history
World Socialist Alliance
(later rebelled) *Soviet Commander (Red Alert 2) |defacto = *Alexander Romanov * (later rebelled) |affiliation = *Soviet Union *Allies (Joint Allied+Soviet Alliance) |military = Soviet Units and Structures Summary * * * * |capital = *Moscow *Havana *Tripoli *Baghdad |language = *Russian *Arabic *Persian *Asian *Spanish |established = Post-Second World War |conflicts = * *Psychic Dominator Disaster |status = Dissolved |dissolved = 1972 |headofgov = Premier |commander = General Vladimir Soviet Commander (GWWIII) |currency = All currencies |fragmented = End of Psychic Dominator Crisis}} The World Socialist Alliance (WSA) is overtly a Soviet-backed multinational organization of Third World nations, including Mexico and some Arabic countries. In reality, the WSA was a front for a global communist network devoted to taking down the United States and bring about a global communist revolution. The cause of this organization's rise is from the US involvement to support the European countries of Great Britain, Germany, Greece, Turkey and France. The main members of the WSA are the Soviet Union itself, Iraq, Libya, and Cuba (the four playable nations). The WSA also supported the rise of a communist government in Mexico, which ultimately allowed the Soviets to deploy a large portion of their land-based forces next to the United States' southern border, under the auspices of helping the communist Mexican government put down a local revolt. This why the main thrust of the Soviet invasion of the USA in GWWIII came through the southwestern United States (supported by amphibious landings in the northeast). Member states The member states of the World Socialist Alliance included: Europe & Central Asia * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics ** Russian SFSR ** Ukrainian SSR ** Belorussian SSR ** Uzbek SSR ** Kazakh SSR ** Georgian SSR ** Azerbaijan SSR ** Lithuanian SSR ** Moldavian SSR ** Latvian SSR ** Kirghiz SSR ** Tajik SSR ** Armenian SSR ** Turkmen SSR ** Estonian SSR ** Finnish SSR ** Bulgarian SSR * Czechoslovakia * Serbia * Montenegro * Croatia * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Macedonia * Romania * Bulgaria * Hungary * Albania East Asia * Laos * Vietnam * Burma (Myanmar) * Mongolia Middle East & North Africa * Iraq * Libya * Egypt * Tunisia * Jordan * Syria * Yemen * Iran * Algeria North & South America * Mexico (communist government) * Cuba History The World Socialist Alliance was believed to be an organization formed by the Soviet Union to encourage peace and brotherhood and give aid to socialist countries. In truth Alexander Romanov was using this organization of more than thirty-five member states to ruthlessly declare war on the US government for its involvement in Second World War, which lead to Stalin's death. Third World War Prior to the events of Third World War, the WSA was considered a harmless economic alliance. As such, the United States was friendly towards the group. A Soviet Commander was preparing the unified WSA forces, under Soviet leadership, to cripple the US. Operations in the USA Worst hit were New York (from Big Apple and Lone Guardian), Washington DC (from Liberty, Hail to the Chief, Red Dawn and Desecration), Chicago (from Last Chance), the Florida, Florida Keys and the US Virgin Islands (from Fallout, Hostile Shore and Weathered Alliance) and Hawaii (from Sub-Divide and Deep Sea). They fought the Allies in sixteen missions and Vladimir in only one mission. The US government and military officials like Dugan and Carville evacuated to Canada. The Defense of the Russian SFSR Since the brainwashing of New York, some United Nations officials came to Korea to instigate an invasion of the Soviet motherland. Romanov sent a Soviet Commander to stop it and defend the motherland at all costs. A Soviet army arrived at the allied landing in time, preventing the allies from opening up a second front. (Home Front) Chrono Defense followed and was a great victory of Soviet might against Allied special forces including the British Sniper, and the Battle Lab developing the Apocalypse Tank was successfully defended. In the canon timeline the Allied storm swept through Moscow, as the Premier had to duck and cover before he was arrested by Tanya for crimes against humanity. The mission's name was Chrono Storm, the final Allied mission of the game. The WSA was crushed as they had insufficient forces to defend Moscow against a full scale Allied invasion, but Yuri decided to use this turn of events for his scheme to conquer the planet via mind control. In Red Revolution the Soviet Commander was forced to strike at the Kremlin with a Nuclear Missile Silo in order to remove the traitor Yuri from his usurped position of power. European Hearts Trembled Romanov sent some Crazy Ivans to Paris to remove the European forces from the equation. The Soviets rushed across the city, destroying much of it and annihilating Allied military assets. The mission was a success and the Europeans failed to aid the US forces, turning inward. The City of Lights was named as the Soviet mission to France. Dark Night and Mirage were two Allied victories in their campaign. The Allied Commander sent his forces around Poland and Germany to destroy two missile silos. The other mission was to defend Einstein from a Soviet assault intending to prevent him from developing any more technologies for the Alliance. All Soviet missiles in Cuba were obliterated by the Allies to protect their chronosphere in the Florida Keys. (Fallout) Psychic Dominator Disaster Yuri disappeared from the Soviet and Allied endings, but he plans to control the world and in the US city of San Francisco, the first Psychic Dominator was crushed by either the Allied or Soviet forces. Both Time Shift and Time Lapse were named for the first USSR and Allied missions. Europe in Trouble Deja Vu was the mission that the Soviet veteran must destroy the laboratory of Einstein from the Allied victors from before. The celebration for the USSR meant that mission was the final one between the Allies and the Soviet winners, fighting each other. The WSA and the USSR were on the verge of a massive defeat at the hands of both the Allies and Yuri, but only thirty-nine leaders of the WSA, excluding Romanov, had joined the Allies in London to unite their forces to destroy Yuri. Parliament House was the place for the treaty which the traitor failed to kill the leaders of the new Allied-Soviet faction. This also happened in Antarctica and Romania for the final missions in the Allied and Soviet stories. The three levels were named as Trick or Treaty, Brain Dead and Head Games. Big Concerns for Yuri From the Soviet missions, is that Yuri was a non-person and the traitor behind the 1972 defection of Vladimir and murder of Premier Romanov. With Vladimir's death, now gone and Romanov's ill-fated murder, Yuri plans to seek some Psychic powers against the Soviets. The Soviet veteran rescued the Soviet leader in Morocco, led by Demolition Truck drivers of Libya and Desolator men from Iraq (in the mission, To the Moon). Other parts of the WSA involvement include the attack on Yuri's secret island and his base on the Moon. The names for those levels were Romanov on the Run, Escape Velocity and To the Moon. Trivia *Some of the European countries that were mentioned on the list (as part of the WSA) are significantly shifted into pro-western strangleholds in real life (particulary due to its membership in the European Union (E.U.) and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization aka N.A.T.O.), like Finland (joined the E.U. in 1995, but it never joined N.A.T.O. as a member), Poland, Hungary, Czechia, Slovakia, Slovenia (both countries that are members of N.A.T.O. and the E.U.), Bulgaria, Romania (same sense as the Visegrad 4 and Ljubljana), Croatia (joined N.A.T.O. in 2009, and the E.U. in 2013 as well), Albania (joined N.A.T.O. on the same year as Zagreb), Montenegro (separated from Serbia in 2006 and it joined N.A.T.O. in 2017), North Macedonia, Kosovo (gained independence from Serbia in 2008, but its status is disputed), Georgia (Tbilisi, became pro-western after a NATO-backed coup d'etat in 2003), and Ukraine (became pro-western after the Euromaidan also a NATO-backed coup ). See also *Comintern *Warsaw Pact Category:Red Alert 2 Factions Category:Red Alert 2 Groups